


see you again.

by layuh (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: All hurt no comfort, Angst, ENDGAME SPOILERS!!, Gen, Irondad, One Shot, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Short, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, intended lowercase, not ship!, platonic, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 05:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18613672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/layuh
Summary: can i get a kiss?and can you make it last forever?i said i'm 'bout to go to warand i don't know if i'm gonna see you again.





	see you again.

**Author's Note:**

> MAJOR ENDGAME SPOILERS!  
> the song used in the summary is 'see you again' by tyler, the creator (feat. kali uchis), i do not own it in any way, shape, or form!

it was surreal- seeing peter.

at first it was a glimpse amidst the chaos.

peter was peeling himself off the ground after taking a hit, his eyes searching everywhere, looking for the next source of danger- instead, they landed on tony. it only took the older man a few seconds before they found peter's. his eyes were glassy, his lip was busted, his nose was bloody, but the smile he gave to peter was full of so much relief and affection that peter's heart twisted happily and contentedly.

eventually, they drifted together, like a magnetic force pulling the two together. they only had a few seconds between the fight, but after five years without  _his_ kid?

he would go through everything again and one more time just to get the few seconds of bliss with his child.

it began with peter's rambling. confused, excited, scared rambling. tony barked a wet laugh, not stopping the way tears threatened to fall because tony never realized how much he missed peter's word vomits until he was gone.

tony interrupted the younger boy's spiel with a bone crushing hug. it was instantly returned, peter burying his face into tony's neck. "hey, this is nice." the teenager said with relieved humor, his words muffled by his mentor's skin.

tony let another laugh escape his lips as he pulls him impossibly closer, inhaling the scent of his hair, threading his fingers through the boy's hazel curls.

tony grabs peter by the shoulders pulling the two apart so he can properly look at his face. there was a scratch atop his forehead, blood leaking into his eyebrow, but the bright smile on his face spoke for itself. he took a minute to slowly scope out peter's face in his head again.  ~~because it damn well might be the last time he gets to.~~

tony scans over his squinted eyes, light brown, almost yellow from the reflection of all the light coming off the alien tech, tears glistening under his eyelids. his button nose, scattered with freckles, fading into a light pink flush of his face. his mouth was stretched into a wide smile, dimples deep and teeth shining.

tony's relief and happiness was short lived, the realization of the fact that he may never get to see these features that he cherished and loved ever again.

peter seemed to sense tony's change of mood, his gut twisting with uncertainty. a melancholic feeling set into his bones, peter trying to gulp it down and ignore it.

their eyes searched one another for a few more seconds, although it felt like eternity, standing there. tony took one last good look.

when he drifted off, he would dream of him.

peter exhaled sharply, giving tony a nod, signaling that he was ready to fight. tony tried to return said nod, shoving down the guilt choking him.

~~i don't know if i'm gonna see you again.~~

* * *

when tony dies, it looks peaceful.

it is not peaceful, not in the slightest to peter parker.

he's burnt and he's already halfway to death and deep down, peter  _knows_ this is it.

peter never really believed in any gods, but as of now, he was praying, begging, with everything in his whole being that his mentor, ~~his father figure~~ would live. even though he knew there was nothing that could be done, he's never felt more useless as he cries, holding desperately onto tony's hand.

peter finally understands how tony felt when he was fading to dust.

all he can do is talk.

"we won, mr. stark,  _we won._ " he cries, clenching onto his fingers as tony slowly blinks, his eyes looking more dead by the minute.

 _"tony."_ he sobs, choking on his cries, shoulders shaking.

while peter was begging, tony was picturing what he saved in his mind from earlier, squeezing his eyes shut.

_smile, dimples, freckles, button nose, hazel eyes, happy tears, peter peter peter._

when tony dies, he's dreaming of peter.

when tony dies, it's chaotic and peaceful all at once.

it's peter screaming and punching his wall on tuesday, but it's also peter taking a deep breath as he quietly stares at a picture of him and tony on wednesday.

it's peter waking up, thrashing around in his sheets, sobs stuck in his throat at 2am, but it's also peter wrapping himself in a blanket and drinking hot chocolate while listening to the rain at 3am.

it's peter, realizing it was uncle ben all over again, but it's also peter trying to forgive himself for tony's sake.

the boy would never forgive the universe for what it took from him, nor would he ever accept the fact that tony's gone.

but for now, he would do right by tony, and it would have to do.

~~you're the one that's always running through my  day dreams,~~

~~i can only see your face when i close my eyes.~~

 


End file.
